1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical switches and circuit interrupters, and more particularly to a multi-pole group-operated switch that is self-contained, includes dead-ending features, provides a circuit-interrupter function and selective disconnect feature via movement of an interrupter housing that functions as a movable switch member, and is capable of a number of mounting configurations that are desirable and suited to the line layouts of electric power distribution circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automated electrical power distribution systems provide a number of desirable features such as improved load balancing, fault location, and sectionalizing. Control of these systems requires the sensing of various circuit parameters. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,351,994, 4,002,976. 4,700,123, and 4,823,022 are directed to devices and arrangements for sensing current and voltage present in electrical distribution circuits. However, available distribution switches do not provide a self-contained switch that is capable of a number of desirable mounting configurations and that is suited for integration with the electrical distribution lines. For example, the McGraw Edison F Switch, the Joslyn VBM (configured as a reclosing sectionalizer), the Joslyn Puffer Pac overhead SF.sub.6 switch, and the A.B. Chance SF.sub.6 recloser are not self-contained switches and are not suited for the typical line-spacings of electrical power distribution systems. Further, these arrangements do not provide selective disconnect functions to establish a visible air gap after the interrupters have been opened. While the Alduti-Rupter Switch and the Omni-Rupter Switch, both available from S&C Electric, do provide a number of advantages relating to mounting configurations that are suitable to typical line spacings, these switches require separate circuit-parameter sensing devices and thus are not totally self-contained in that all the component parts such as the sensing devices, operator, battery, etc., are not carried with the switch.
Various other types of switches and circuit interrupters are known as illustrated, for example, by U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 27,625; 2,658,976; 4,596,906; and 4,752,859. In U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,625, initial rotation of a shaft within an insulator opens interrupters in a T-shaped interrupter/disconnect structure supported by the insulator with continued rotation of the shaft rotating the insulator to open the disconnect. In U.S. Pat. 2,658,976, rotation of a shaft within an insulator opens an interrupter rotatably supported atop the insulator with continued rotation of the shaft causing rotation of the interrupter housing to perform a disconnect function. U.S. Pat. 4,752,859 is directed to a variety of multi-pole switch configurations which utilize a high-speed base drive linkage that translates an operating member within an insulator to operate an interrupter with the insulator being rotated via a separate disconnect linkage to operate a disconnect. However, these arrangements are also not suitable to provide a self-contained switch for use in automated distribution systems.